1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-use pan system and more particularly pertains to baking a cake of any of a plurality of preselected heights and for cutting the baked cake at any of a plurality of preselected heights, the baking and the cutting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cake pan/cutting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cake pan/cutting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of baking and cutting cakes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a multi-use pan system that allows for baking a cake of any of a plurality of preselected heights and for cutting the baked cake at any of a plurality of preselected heights, the baking and the cutting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the multi-use pan system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of baking a cake of any of a plurality of preselected heights and cutting the baked cake at any of a plurality of preselected heights, the baking and the cutting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-use pan system which can be used for baking a cake of any of a plurality of preselected heights and for cutting the baked cake at any of a plurality of preselected heights, the baking and the cutting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.